Darkness
by Harry the Dark Fairy
Summary: Harry finds out the truth to his past. Harry changed dramatically and only ones to accept him for who he really is are Draco and the Slytherins. Don't let any one tell you that Darkness always means evil, it means misunderstood most of the time.
1. Chapter 1

**Dark Fairy: Hey me and my friend Darkest Petal wrote this together and she allowed me to post it. ;)**

**Darkest Petal: Don't mention it.**

**Dark Fairy: Oh don't be so modest.**

**Darkest Petal: No, really don't mention it, because if people find out I'm *looks around to make sure no one is around then whispers* nice it will be the end of me.  
**

**Dark Fairy: Why?**

**Darkest Petal: One word, Catlin.**

**Dark fairy: *eyes widen* I see, I won't ever mention it again.**

**Darkest Petal: Good now lets start.

* * *

Summary-**

Harry finds out the truth to his past. Harry changed dramatically and only ones to accept him for who he really is are Draco and the Slytherins. Don't let any one tell you that Darkness always means evil, it means misunderstood most of the time.

* * *

**Chapter I**

Harry was washing dishes when he suddenly got a dizzy spell, he dropped the plate he was washing, it hit the ground and broke. The sound of the braking plate was what made Harry's uncle Vernon stomp into the kitchen. He processed to yell at Harry who looked at him with confusion written all over his face. Harry knew someone was yelling at him he just didn't know who or why. Suddenly Harry's vision went black and he hit the ground, and Vernon -though he would never admit it - was worried for his nephew when he hit the ground, but only for a little while. He kicked Harry in the side trying to wake him up, when that didn't work he he left the room intending to yell at him when he had woken up, and hopefully that would be after his favorite show was over. Harry -on the other hand- was in a room with Voldemort and two men he had never seen but some how he knew who they were but couldn't place his thumb on where he knew them from.

"Hello Harry, sorry to pull you here so suddenly." Voldemort said then walked over to him and looked over him with worry in his eyes. "Are you okay, do you hurt any where?"

"Well, now that you said something, my side and head hurts." Harry said shyly and the two guys glared at Voldemort who flinched. 'If looks could kill.' Harry thought jokingly.

"You told us that he wouldn't get hurt, that is the only reason we let you do this." A guy with short silver hair and bright green eyes said. The man next to him -who had long back hair and light blue eyes- ran over to Harry and pulled him into a tight hug that Harry instantly relaxed into.

"Oh my poor baby." The man -who reminded Harry of a mom- said confusing Harry.

"W-what's going on?" Harry asked grabbing onto the man -like a little kid would do with his mother when he was scared- trying to ease his confusion.

"Look, now he's confused." the man he was holding on to said.

"Well, Jordon, that would be because you didn't let me explain all of this before you latched yourself onto him." Voldemort said and the man known as Jordon stuck his tongue out at him, "Real mature."

"Well what are you waiting for? Start explaining!" Jordon said. Voldemort looked from Jordon to Harry and smiled a small smile.

"Harry, you don't have to believe me and you most likely won't because of everything Dumbledore has told you, but you need to hear this, you need to know the truth. Harry your parents aren't dead, in fact they are standing right in front of you." Harry was shocked to hear this, he looked up to the man he was holding on to, Jordon smiled down at him. "The man that has latched onto you is Jordon; he gave birth to you so technically he is you mother. And the man over there," Voldemort pointed the the guy that was still glaring at him, "He is Mikeal, your father and Jordon's mate."

"Then who are Lilly and James?" Harry asked believing him, in the back of his mind he had known all along. 'That is where I knew them from.' he thought.

"They are -were- family friends." Mikeal said walking up to Harry. "They had agreed to watch you when your mother and I had to go some place that was too dangerous to take you. We also couldn't leave you with your god father."

"That would be me." Voldemort said raising his hand.

"Any way, while we were away Dumbledore some how found out that you were with the Potters and attacked them because they had willingly housed an evil creature even though they were on the light side -we had not known that." Mikeal said.

"Who was the evil creature?" Harry asked fearing the answer.

"You sweetie, Dumbledore saw you as an evil creature." Jordon said.

"What? But how am I an evil creature?" Harry asked.

"You're a Vampire, just like your mom and me." Mikeal said.

"Dumbledore killed Lilly, James, and their son John, and attempted to kill you but couldn't seeing as you were more powerful than him." Voldemort said.

"He took you away before we could get to you." Jordon said and Harry was finally getting used to them taken turns talking.

"He planed on manipulating you and using your powers to kill us." Mikeal said and Harry gasped, even though he just found out they were his parents and godfather he could feel a connection to them and could feel a connection with them and couldn't bare to hurt them, his grip on his 'mother' tightened.

"And to make sure we couldn't find you he locked your powers up and put a cloaking spell on you so that we couldn't find you." Voldemort said.

"So how were you able to find me?" Harry asked.

"Your powers have broke free from where Dumbledore locked them away because you come of the age in two days." Jordon said.

"Coming of age, but I'm only turning 15, I thought we came of age when we turn 17." Harry said.

"Oh Harry, Sweetie no. Only Wizards become of age at 17. We dark creatures -which includes Elves, Villas, and Dragons- come of age at 15, other creatures come of age at 16." Jordon said. Suddenly all three of them looked like they were some place else. "I'm sorry honey but it is time for us to leave."

"No." Harry said not wanting to let his 'mother' go.

"Once you have rested up and wake up we will talk again, but until then please rest up." Mikeal said and all three of them vanished as Harry was pulled into a peaceful dream for once.

* * *

**Petal- okay, that is it for now please read and review.**

**Fairy- We are accepting Flames.**

**Petal- This has been changed from how it used to be, some of the misspelled words (maybe not all of them) have been fixed.**

**Fairy- And the A/N have been taken out, you reviewers were right they did distract the readers. **

**Petal- Now hopefully me and Fairy here can start working on the next chapters.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fairy**- **Hey we were told that you guys didn't like our A/N during the story.**

**Pedal- Big babies.**

**Fairy- *hits Petal* Be nice.**

**Petal- Do I have to?**

**Fairy- Yes.**

**Petal- Why?**

**Fairy- Because I have your books.**

**Petal- You do not *Runs to her room looks for her books* NOOOOOOOOO!! *Runs back into the room* You bitch how did you find them?**

**Fairy- Easy, you hid them in your closet.**

**Petal- Give them back.**

**Fairy- No, not until you say you will be nice.**

**Petal- okay.**

**Fairy- Good so any way, like I was saying, we were told not to do A/N during the story, so we promise to try not to do A/N during the story :)  
**

**Chapter II_  
_**

Harry could feel himself being picked up and moved but couldn't pull himself from the lovely dream, well that was until he heard _his_ voice. "Apparently you don't know how to carefully carry someone, here give him to me." came the deep silky voice of . . . who was the owner of that lovely voice? Harry sighed deeply and got a whiff of a lovely smell of roses and rain. "Mmm." Harry moaned and cuddled up to the worm chest that he was placed into.

"You're awake I see." the voice said.

"No I'm not." Harry muttered burring his head into the chest. Harry heard and felt the guy laugh, and he just had to smile.

"Come now, don't be that way, will you open your eyes for me?" the guy said.

"Don't want to." Harry muttered as he breathed in the guys scent.

"Please, I want to see those pretty green eyes that I've been dieing to see since school ended." The guy said.

"Do I have to?" Harry asked, the guy laughed and then rubbed his nose up against Harry's.

"Please." The guy pleaded, Harry sighed once again but this time he opened his eyes to see bright light blue-gray eyes. Harry was in love, not only did the guy have a wonderful voice, but he also had wonderful scent and beautiful eyes, now Harry's only problem was trying to figure out where he had seen this person. "Aw there's those beautiful eyes I'm been dieing to see." the guy said smiling the most beautiful smile Harry had ever seen, suddenly the smile faded. "What's wrong?"

"I've seen you from some where, but I can't remember where." Harry said.

"You forgot about me?" The guy asked.

"I'm sorry." Harry said the guys eyes held disappointment, "I didn't mean to disappoint you."

"No, its okay, I was told that this might happen. Here let me help you remember." the guy said then leaned over and whispered "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

"Draco?" Harry asked excpecting to feel the usual annouance he felt when he saw Draco but nothing came.

"Bingo." Draco said smiling. Harry smiled back, then something hit him.

"Where are my mom and dad?" Harry asked.

"Don't worry, you'll see them after we clean up here and take you home, okay?" Draco asked.

"Okay." Harry said. "Where are we any way?" Harry asked.

"Well, we are in the bed room those muggle Dumbledore told you where your relatives." Draco said.

"Oh okay, when are we going to leave?" Harry asked turning over to press his back against Draco's chest.

"I don't know, all I know is that Uncle Serv told me to stay up here with you until he comes to get us." Draco said leaning back against the wall.

"Draco why did you smell so good?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, maybe you should ask your parents." Draco said as he started to play with Harry's hair. Suddenly there was a loud bang and Harry jumped out of Draco's lap and started to head toward the open door.

"What was that?" Harry asked stopping.

"Wow, they got here fast." Draco muttered. Harry turned to look at Draco confused.

"What?" He asked and Draco shock his head and held at his arms out showing Harry he wanted him back in his arms and Harry instantly smiled forgetting the loud bang, he ran and jumped into Draco's arms. Once back into Draco's arms Harry instantly started to snuggle into his chest. Another loud bang made Harry turn around toward the door."What's going on down there?"

"The Order is fighting your god father's army." Draco said.

"Harry!" Harry heard someone yell and Draco wrapped his arms around him. Suddenly Sirius was at his door, "Harry there you are, come on, I'm here to save you."

"Sorry but he doesn't need saving by you, he is perfectly safe." Draco said and when Sirius was about to run into the room Draco flicked his wrist and the door slamped shut.

"What was that for?" Harry asked.

"No one is going to take you away from me." Draco growled out his arms tightening around Harry.

"Possessive much?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Draco said and the door opened to show Snape holding an knocked out Sirius.

"Take Harry to his parents, I will deal with them." Snape said then ran down stairs. Suddenly Harry felt like he was being pulled through a tight tube, he closed his eyes hoping for the felling to stop and it did.

"You can open your eyes now Harry." Draco said, Harry did as he was told to find himself in a beautiful mansion the floors were made of marble, the walls had many beautiful pictures of lakes and forest. "Harry, welcome home." Draco whispered.

* * *

**Petal- okay, that is it for now, please review, we will take flames. Now if you will excuse me I need to find Fairy and kill her.  
**


End file.
